


臣服

by Alvin_angelic



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_angelic/pseuds/Alvin_angelic
Summary: 伟大而全能的主，我臣服于您的黑暗，向往着您的光明，感激您赐予的生命与无上权力。伟大而全能的主啊，请宽恕我的罪责，我愿永生作为您的奴仆，替您除去身周每一粒尘埃。布鲁斯韦恩放下蝙蝠衣，阖上了双眼。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Superman/Batman, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	臣服

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪au

0.  
布鲁斯韦恩曾听闻那位主神。无数人民信仰祂，侍奉祂，崇拜祂，向往着神明带来的光明与炽热。但他不屑于那些虚无缥缈的事物。他专注于现实，为了争夺和保全权力的斗争让他不再轻易相信人类，亦或是其他的种族。

他不相信神明，是从年少的那条阴暗小巷开始。年幼的继承者望着面前被刺杀的父母，昔日风发的统治者现在无神地躺在地上，血液染红了年幼王子的白衣。他祈求神明，虔诚的祈祷：

“伟大而全能的主啊，我祈求您将您圣洁的目光降于您的子民，您的胸怀无人可敌，请您救救我深爱的两人，我愿以一切来祭奉您，来赞美您至高无上的存在。”

他祈祷着，双眼紧闭。小小的身躯颤抖着，他无能为力，他无法拯救他的父母，他无法打动在天的神明。

他不甘心，他紧紧抓着最后一点希望，哆嗦着苍白的嘴唇，低喃：

“圣洁而雄伟的主啊，我祈求您，请您救救他们吧，我愿为您献出我所拥有的一切。”

他期待着，他盼望着，他渴望着。

但是他没有等到回音，也没有等到奇迹。

他在那一天流光了眼泪，建立起了堡垒般的心墙。他不解，为何像父母这样虔诚的信徒也无法得到主的垂怜。他怨恨，父母已经如此诚挚地侍奉那位所谓的主，为何也无法得到祂的眷顾。

所以他不再吟唱那些颂歌，不再诵读那些颂诗，他紧紧握住手中的权利，化身暗夜的守护者。他将蝙蝠作为自己的象征，将黑夜作为自己的保护，独自游走在犯罪中。

他不相信神明的力量，他唾弃祂。

1.  
哥谭城独立于国家之外。

被黑暗缠绕的城市拥有足以匹敌所谓大国的财富，被这座暗城所眷顾的城主拥有足以在世间占得一席的权力。

这座位于大陆东方的城被无数人觊觎着，被无数人忌惮着，又被无数人向往着。他们惧怕这座城的黑暗，臣服于君主的权力，又企图窥见黑暗外壳下被神明眷顾的城市蕴藏的辉煌。

塔利亚站在城外的山丘，高度正好可以让她一览哥谭城的缩影。有风吹过来，划过她的身侧。她整了整罩在头上的黑色兜帽，感受到身侧挂着的刀的重量，迎着渐大的风朝着被风雨淬炼后依旧挺立雄伟的哥谭城门走去。

2.  
塔利亚匆匆走在青石铺就的路上，她不愿来的。她不屑于自己父亲的种种举措，可又囿于他的阴影之下。

她也曾听闻这座辉煌城市的过往，也对哥谭城主有所了解。

他风流，帅气，暗沉。

塔利亚承认，她对这个城主有些兴趣，但是由于父亲的原因她又止不住地感到厌恶。她低着头盯着路面，尽量让自己裹在黑色的袍子里，但是又不免被风吹开露出她的面容。

“看那边！” 路旁一个举着酒杯衣衫不整的男人吹了声口哨，目光下流地盯着笼罩在阴影之下的姣好面容，招呼着另一边搂着几个淫荡妓女的好友，“好个美人。”

他凑过去，伸出手要摘塔利亚的兜帽，但手仅仅是碰到帽檐，就一把被塔利亚抓在了半空。

“哦呦，脾气还不小。”男人露出一个油腻腻的笑，把酒扔到一边空出另一只手去摸她的胸。塔利亚瞟了一眼男人，抓住男人的手向上提了提，一脚踹向了他的膝盖。

她满意地听到了男人的惨叫，把他摔倒了一边。她动了动头，把目光转向明显被吓到的其他人。轻轻哼了一声，径直迈进了酒吧坐到台边。

女老板看见了外面的事，她只是轻轻看了一眼少有的女客人，见怪不怪地问她想喝什么。塔利亚正想开口要杯麦芽酒，一个男人打断了她的点单。

“给她倒一杯葡萄酒，” 他挥了挥手，“算我账上。”

老板看看两人，又端上来一杯葡萄酒：“慢用。” 她留下一句话，转身举着几杯啤酒走向别的桌子。

塔利亚有了空闲，她不怎么着急，想来城主也不差这点时间。她心安理得地打算在小酒馆消磨掉在哥谭的前几个小时。她拿过面前的酒杯，向身旁男人举了举表示感谢，低头喝了一口杯中紫红色的液体。

味道不错。塔利亚有些惊讶地又看了看杯中的酒，她端起杯子继续把液体转移进口腔，眼睛透过杯子上沿观察已经坐到了她身侧的男人。

男人的打扮跟她差不多。倒不是都穿的黑袍子罩着兜帽，只是都穿的很隐蔽。他披着个拖到地上的斗篷，但是没有带上兜帽，可能是因为酒馆里面实在有些闷热，也因为他先前躲在阴暗角落也没有人会注意他，但是塔利亚总觉得他有几分面熟。

但是她不得不赞叹，这人的确生了一幅好相貌。

塔利亚放下杯子，手指尖敲了敲杯壁，余光瞟着坐在她右侧的男人：“这酒着实好喝。”

男人看了她一眼，抬了抬嘴角。塔利亚没再接话。

沉默再一次蔓延在两人之间，周围嘈杂的环境显得他们有些格格不入。

“嗯...” 塔利亚听见男人发出一声大猫一般的哼声，然后他转向了自己，“我无法不注意到你敏捷的身手。”

塔利亚注意到他随着动作在颈侧露出来的一道狰狞伤疤，然后她抬头望进了男人平静深邃的钢蓝色眼眸。

“哈，”男人弯了弯眼角，“还有你倾城的美貌。我应该称呼你为.....？”

塔利亚好笑的把杯子在桌子上转来转去：“塔利亚。” 她念出自己的名字，“也许我也有幸能知道你的吗？”

“哦，这是我的荣幸，塔利亚小姐。”男人伸出一只手，塔利亚看了看他，顺从地把自己的手搭了上去，他轻轻吻了她的指尖，“你可以叫我布鲁诺。”他抬头对着塔利亚眨了眨眼睛。

塔利亚有些愉快的翘起了嘴角，她真的没想到在这个不起眼的小酒馆里还体会到一些快乐。她抽回了搭在男人宽厚手掌中的手，看了看外面已经有些西沉的太阳和逐渐聚集起来的阴云，回头把酒一饮而尽，“我很感谢，布鲁诺先生，”她站起身，整了整衣服，“但是我还有些缠身的事物，请原谅我先行告辞。”

布鲁诺了然的点点头：“祝你好运，女士。”他举起了酒杯向塔利亚致意。

他看着塔利亚的身影走出了酒馆，在酒杯旁放下两枚金币。他站起身，轻描淡写地对着老板留下一句：“不用找了。” 隐没在人群中从后门溜了出去。

门外等候已久的管家早就备好了车，那人闪身钻进车厢，吩咐管家尽快赶回去。

他认出了那个女人，他知道她，塔利亚奥古，知道她说的“缠身的事务”是什么，他也明白她来哥谭的意图是什么。但是他没有办法，他只能和她周旋，或者，接受。

3.  
他从宫殿的暗道溜回去，迅速换好戏服开始扮演他韦恩城主的角色。坐到了只属于他的王座上，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

还好赶在塔利亚到之前赶了回来，感谢阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯正了正身子，告诉部下如果有声称来自刺客联盟的女子直接带进来。

时间并没有过多久，他就看到被部下带进来的塔利亚。布鲁斯饶有兴致地打量着褪去外罩的黑袍的人，开口问她：“刺客联盟的塔利亚奥古，什么事让你来到了哥谭？”

塔利亚指向一旁的侍卫手中拿着的利剑，望向王座上的人：“吾父，拉尔斯奥古，遣我来为您奉上此物。”

布鲁斯招手示意侍卫上前，他接过，着实惊了一下，剑没有什么特殊的装饰，只是些花纹，火焰的形状，狰狞的火焰。

他把剑放回去，抬头看向塔利亚，他顿了顿，还是问她：“你有休息的地方吗？”

塔利亚愣了愣，她没想到会听到这问题，回答：“还没有。”

布鲁斯点点头：“你可以先住在这里，外面天色很暗了。”

塔利亚答应下来，布鲁斯让她跟随侍卫到房间先安顿一下，自己还有些事情要处理。

塔利亚走远了，布鲁斯叹口气把头上沉重的王冠摘下来，松开了丝绸衬衫最上层有些紧的扣子，露出了漂亮的颈线。他有些倦怠，近日里哥谭城实在有些不安稳，本就少的可怜的睡眠时间被再度压缩。

他晃了晃手里皇冠，站起来绕过王座向殿内走去。长廊上挂着韦恩历代家主的画像，长廊的尽头挂着布鲁斯的思念和梦魇。他在这幅画像前顿住脚步，沉默的盯着脑海中已经模糊的两张面孔。他已经记不清了，母亲温柔的声音，还有父亲宽厚手掌上的温度。

布鲁斯收回目光，握着皇冠的手紧了紧，继续向书房走去。他把自己摔进椅子，伸手从桌子上随意捞过一支笔，头疼地看着上午送来的卷轴，又有国家来请求庇护，他心中充满了讽刺，当初冷眼嘲笑年少即位的君主的是他们，现在谄媚献好的也是他们，虚伪又可笑。

他怜悯地同意了那些国家的请求，把那些纸张堆到一边，正在他打算阅读下一张的时候，他注意到门口出现了一个人影，他抬头，看见塔利亚倚在门边，手里还有一捧葡萄。

布鲁斯抬了抬眉毛，饶有兴致地放下了笔看向塔利亚，塔利亚迎着他的目光走了过来，绕过桌子，把身体压在了布鲁斯身上。她捻起一颗葡萄，抵在了布鲁斯的唇上，深色眼睛像豹子看见猎物一样微微眯起，整个人散发出一股危险又美丽的气息。

布鲁斯笑了，他早就猜到了塔利亚会这么做，他也乐得配合，所以他早早就让他的养子代替他去夜巡。他伸出舌头，灵活的把那颗小巧水灵的葡萄含到嘴里，抱起塔利亚躺在了一边的柔软沙发上。

塔利亚欺身吻他，双手继续解他的衬衫扣子。布鲁斯双手留恋于女性身体美好的线条，塔利亚只穿了一件松散的白裙，迎着烛火的光身体轮廓若隐若现。

欲望在发酵。

塔利亚微微喘着气，贴近布鲁斯的脖颈轻轻咬那里的伤疤，她好笑的哼出了声。

“布鲁诺，哈？”

布鲁斯放缓了动作，啄了啄塔利亚的面颊：“这么好认吗，看来我得改进一下面部伪装了。”

塔利亚环住了男人的脖子：“其实面部伪装没什么问题，”然后她指了指布鲁斯脖颈处的伤疤和他深邃的眼睛，“这个就太好认了。”

布鲁斯假意地懊恼了一下：“看来还是得穿高领的衣服。”

塔利亚笑了两声，低下头去吻布鲁斯的唇。

长夜其实也没那么长。布鲁斯看了看床的另一侧躺着的塔利亚，昨天晚上他们从书房一路辗转到卧室，最终躺到了床上，他知道她没睡着，但是他也懒得戳穿她，他转个身，闭上了眼睛，调整着自己的呼吸，营造出一副自己已经睡着的样子。尽心尽力地演绎着韦恩城主的风流和安逸。

塔利亚没有在哥谭城久留，她在那个缠绵夜晚的第二天便收拾好了行装离开了这个东方传说之城。

她已经做完了她需要做的，尽管她对韦恩城主有点兴趣，可没有什么值得她驻足。

4.  
布鲁斯没有再听到过塔利亚的消息，哥谭和刺客联盟也没有什么来往，但他依旧派了人长期盯着刺客联盟的动静。多疑的生性在作怪，可能别人会这么评价这个举措，但是又不能说出什么不对的道理。

可是管家从来都知道，他能体会到，从布鲁斯在沉默中做出的所有事中体会到，那只是一个柔软的孩子被无数的利刃和尖刺一点一点拆成碎片，被迫把自己武装起来，让自己不再受到伤害。

他看着布鲁斯把那个亲眼目睹了双亲坠亡的马戏团男孩带回了家，让他成为自己的养子，成为自己的骑士，成为自己在夜晚的陪伴，让他逐渐成为了自己生命中的一道温暖的亮色。有男孩的欢笑的夜晚似乎也没有那么阴冷。

他能体会到男孩给布鲁斯带来的变化，他收起他的冷冽和难以接近，他柔和了他的棱角和尖刺。他也会像一个平凡普通的父亲一样看着自己的孩子，在嘴角露出一个温柔的弧度。他知道男孩向往着那位神明，也热爱着他的传说，他没有制止，他知道男孩值得那位神明的光明和温暖，他不应该像自己一样沉沦在黑暗。

谁都不能否认，布鲁斯爱他，男孩对他来说意味着太多。

他是他在黑暗深渊中的救赎。

男孩渐渐长大，羽翼也逐渐丰满，有了自己的信念，有了自己的向往。所以布鲁斯放他走了，他知道他不能永远把男孩留在他身边。但是他很满足，因为他已经从男孩身上得到了太多。所以他放手了，让蓝色的小鸟去寻找属于自己的一片天地。

他遇到了第二只小鸟。

这是一只红色的小鸟。他和那只已经长大飞走的蓝色小鸟不一样，他更加叛逆，但都是同样的细腻。布鲁斯在夜巡中看见了那只羽翼折损的小鸟，思来想去还是把他带回了家。

男孩的精力永远是充沛的，已经空了一段时间的宫殿再次充满了笑声。偶尔迪克回到哥谭，一大一小两个男孩会躲在一个房间里面打打闹闹。管家就会站在门外警告两位少爷不要闹得太过，不然都要他们自己收拾。

布鲁斯每次看到这样的场景，他都会以为自己终于得到了救赎，神明终于眷顾了他，命运终于眷顾了他。他以为自己终于，能够得到一丝光明。

但是命运依旧把他像一个提线木偶一样玩弄。

他失去他的珍宝。

他来迟了。

他跪在废墟中间，似乎用尽浑身的力气也无法抱起一个15岁男孩的身体，他颤抖着，他愤怒着。

他怨恨着。

他好不容易才有勇气再度展现出来的爱意和柔软就像是被敲碎的玻璃一样，崩塌，溃败，无法复原。

他怨恨那位主神，怨恨祂从不在乎自己的命运，那些罪恶的人都可以得到怜悯，都依旧活在这个世上，为什么要不断从他身边夺走他珍视的人，为什么要剥夺一个孩子的生命，他还是个孩子，一个本应该有着美好未来的孩子，为什么要从他身边夺走他，为什么就算垂怜一个精神失常的恶人，也不会多看自己一眼。

他不明白，他不会原谅。

他把自己再度扔回了冰冷的深渊，伸出了自己的尖刺，锁上了自己的心。长子和管家看在眼里，可是他们什么都做不了，他们也无法求助，只能在一旁看着布鲁斯在黑暗中越陷越深，掩埋起心中对于温暖的一切渴望。

有一天蝙蝠洞的铁门传来的敲门声，布鲁斯奇怪地打开了门，他看到了一个年轻的孩子。男孩的眼睛清澈，又坚定。他想关上门，然后他听见了一个清朗的声音喊出了他的名字，他愣住了，警惕地把男孩拽进来抵在墙上，压低声音狠厉地警告他。

可是男孩什么都没说，他只是隔着面罩盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，没有任何动作。他知道这个孩子，他有听过德雷克这个家族，也见过这个孩子，阿尔弗雷德和迪克都很喜欢他。布鲁斯败下阵来，让他在这里安顿下来。提姆就这么挤进了布鲁斯的生活。他像一个粘合剂，把碎掉的地方一点一点拼回了原状，让布鲁斯不再那么难过。

可是碎掉了就是碎掉了，即使拼了回去，裂缝还是在那里。

但是日子也还算过得去，提姆有着很好的政治头脑，布鲁斯也能偶尔偷偷懒把公文都抛给年少的小鸟。晚上也能让偶尔回来的迪克带上提姆去夜巡，自己缩在房间里看书。

一切看起来都达到了奇妙的平衡。

5.  
布鲁斯没有想过他还能听到塔利亚的消息。他书房的窗被打开，当布鲁斯进到书房的时候只看见了一个留在桌上的字条，上面写了让他明天晚上去原来的酒馆后巷见塔利亚。他辨认出了这是刺客联盟的落款，叹口气，把纸条攥成一团扔进壁炉。

第二天晚上他如约来到了当初的酒馆后巷，他躲在阴影里，看到了多年未见的塔利亚，还有她身边跟着的一个小孩。

塔利亚没怎么变，即便十多年过去了她依旧神秘而美丽。可是他没有想到，那个孩子会是一个奥古，还是一个韦恩。

布鲁斯在挣扎，但是他最后还是答应了塔利亚，留下了这个有着畸形童年的孩子。

他叫达米安。

6.  
多了达米安的生活也没什么变化，只不过多了两个男孩无时无刻的争吵。提姆卸任了罗宾，所以达米安理所当然地接过了罗宾的披风。布鲁斯教给他处事的方法，还有他此生的信条。

达米安实际上是一个很出色的罗宾，也是一个很好的孩子。布鲁斯知道，他只不过是像一只刺猬，把自己的柔软都护在了尖刺里面，但是又控制不住露出一点点软乎的肚子。

所以当布鲁斯知道达米安有了朋友的时候也没有惊讶。他只是当做同龄孩子间彼此作伴罢了，他也乐得达米安有朋友，能让他更加接近普通人，让他不要走上自己的道路。

他也见过那个孩子，只是远远地瞥见过。他叫乔纳森。有一对水亮的蓝色眼睛。他很爱笑，笑起来的样子布鲁斯承认，很温暖很吸引人。他也注意到达米安和他在一起的时候显露出来的小孩子脾气，他知道达米安很喜欢他。但是他总是觉得有一点不对，有哪里不对，他对那个孩子总是有一种奇怪的感觉。

他似乎在发光，他太过干净。

他似乎从不带有恶意，从不在乎达米安的恶言相向，只是温和地待他。

干净到不真实。

他怀疑那个孩子，他不相信那个孩子，他不相信世界上还能够存在如此干净的灵魂，他不相信，他怀疑他有所图，他怀疑这一切都是个阴谋。

所以他去找了他的法师。

扎坦娜看着他的君主，无奈地摇头，开始准备仪式。

她探查到了那个叫做乔纳森的男孩的灵魂，她被震撼到了。

被那种纯洁的，无上的，温暖的光明震撼到了。

那是只有那位主神才会拥有的神格。这个肮脏大地上孕育的人类，永远不会拥有的灵魂。

人类挣扎在欲望的深谷，在罪恶的海洋中沉浮。屈服于荣华富贵，向往着无上权力。他们从不懂得知足。

所以在这个世界，只有人类的躯壳，才能完好的行走在罪恶的大地。才能抵御过伤害。

扎坦娜了然了。她结束了仪式，看向一旁的已经认识许久君王。她和布鲁斯比起君臣，更像是朋友。她知道命运对了当初的小男孩做了什么，她明白布鲁斯对于那位神明的厌恶和怨恨。但是她又做不到对着这个残破的、美丽的人类撒谎。

她只是默默地收起东西，告诉他，那位男孩是那位神的孩子。他是一个半神，一个神子。

布鲁斯感到了愤怒。但他只是沉默地离开了扎坦娜的住处。

他想到达米安的笑容，和有时候被逗得发红的耳尖。但是他又想起了那个神子的笑。他只感到了虚伪和厌恶。

虚伪的，假惺惺的，无耻的，神明。

祂有什么资格接近人类。祂只不过是高高在上，从未体会过人间的辛酸与痛苦。他嫉妒那个纯洁的灵魂，他不齿那个纯洁的灵魂，他怨恨那个纯洁的灵魂。

祂们从不勇敢，人类才勇敢。

他找出了当初塔利亚送给他的剑，纵使已经尘封了多年，剑柄上业火的纹路依旧狰狞而生动。他把这柄剑融掉，掺进他多年来搜寻的N金属中，制成了锁链，带着地狱业火的愤怒的锁链。

他找到了机会。布鲁斯等到神子来找达米安，便让管家带他到屋子里等待，告诉他达米安还有些功课没有做完。善良的神子当然不会怀疑，直直地掉进了布鲁斯精心布的网。

布鲁斯拖着他来到了哥谭的后山，这是哥谭传说中最阴暗的角落。把神子用锁链钉在了崖壁上。布鲁斯冰冷的眼神落到了神子的身上：“神明也会有这么无措的时候吗。” 他嗤笑一声，“被禁锢住，动弹不得。只能被困在这个灼热的铁链中。”

布鲁斯转身要离开，他不屑于再跟虚伪的假神对视，但是还是最后留下一句话：“我不会杀你，因为我更想要你体会一下我的痛苦和折磨。”

他要复仇。

神子看着君主离开的背影，没有声音。

7.  
当初夺走布鲁斯的小鸟的人又回到了哥谭。他知道发生了一切事情，包括哥谭后山束缚着的那位半神。他笑了，虽然他一直在笑，但是笑的更加狂妄。他终于可以扳倒那个可恶的蝙蝠了，他想，他要让他为自己堕落，为自己下坠，为自己永远深陷在泥沼无法脱身。

他来到了锁链面前，向看着猎物一般看着神子，他划开祂颈处的皮肤，手指沾了些鲜血放到了嘴里。他咂咂嘴，回味着神明的血液，嘴角的笑容越扯越大。

他掏出一个石牌，把符文对准半神的眉心贴了上去。

半神说到底还是个孩子，还是个涉世未深尚未长大的孩子。祂无法抵御这股疼痛，撕心裂肺地喊叫出声，像是有人在把祂的筋骨硬生生地从身体内抽离。祂能听见小丑的狂笑，但是祂什么都做不了。祂只能任由那个疯子动手。

小丑笑着，瞪大了眼睛，他体会到了力量的快感，那种能够统治人间的力量带来的巨大快感。

他感受着自己焕然一新的身体，一步步迈向了哥谭城中心。

他要去找那只蝙蝠。

布鲁斯注意到了小丑的归来，可是他没有想到他会疯到去抢半神的力量。他没有办法，他甚至求助了扎坦娜和她的男友，但是他们无能为力。因为主神的力量太过强大，远超出一般的神明，所以即便是只有一般祂的血统的半神，他们也无法制服那股力量。

布鲁斯一拳挥在了墙上，他问他们，如果我可以付出一切，那会有方法吗？

那个男人看了看黑色的蝙蝠，叹了口气，在一旁扎坦娜制止的目光中告诉他，如果你愿意给出你的生命，可以的。

布鲁斯同意了。

他看到了一旁扎坦娜瞬间变红的眼角，只是扯了扯嘴角，低下了头，让男人告诉他方法。

男人说，只有他能帮他进行这个仪式，如果真的决定了，就跟他来。

布鲁斯没再回头看扎坦娜，他跟着男人走出了宅邸。

他听见男人说：

“生于光明，高居上位的天使之长，堕于黑暗，沉溺深谷的恶魔之首，自审判的深渊挣扎而出的路西法，吾康斯坦汀将践行犯罪者的道路，与汝以城主韦恩灵魂为契，现身于此罪恶之地！”  
（对不起这里我自己看着都很尬）

布鲁斯感觉到了大地的震颤，他顿时感觉自己自己每一条血管都要涨裂，支撑不住跪在了地上，汗珠顺着他的下颚滴落。

康斯坦汀看着他，沉默。他知道这个仪式的风险，也知道这个仪式的代价和痛苦。

布鲁斯咬着牙不让自己嘶吼出声，强行承受不该属于自己的力量实在过于难耐，但是他知道，除此之外，别无他法。

布鲁斯强忍着疼痛慢慢地从地上站了起来，他明白这是他生命的尽头了。他想起达米安发现自己夺走了乔纳森之后的愤怒，只可惜自己没有机会挽回这段关系。不论是自己和达米安的，还是乔纳森和达米安的。

但是无所谓了。

他冲出了法师的家，向着他的宿敌逼近。

8.  
半神的力量终究是有限的。

布鲁斯看着眼前无力的跪下的小丑，心跳微弱，但还没死。他把小丑带到了哥谭的后山，绑着乔纳森的地方。他感受着小丑体内那股不属于他的神圣力量。挑了挑嘴角，多讽刺啊，最罪恶肮脏之人拥有了最纯洁的力量。

他把那股力量从小丑体内抽出，还给了陷入昏迷的乔纳森。

他依旧不解，但是他放弃了。

他虽然对小丑恨到了极致，但是他看着乔纳森，他意识到他还是个孩子，他还是值得他的未来，即使他是那个伪神的孩子。

他请求路西法撤走他的力量，但是他的灵魂会永远属于地狱。

堕落天使看着这个人类，感到了许久没有感受到的有趣。就像当初康斯坦汀给他带来的乐趣。

他同意了，反正迟早这个灵魂会是他的。

掺杂的光明和黑暗的复杂灵魂。 有趣。

布鲁斯在路西法离开的时候身体一空踉跄了一下，他能感受到撕裂般的疼痛。他知道这些创伤是不可逆转的。他知道自己的时间要到了。

他拖着自己残破的身体来到了树林后的那一片花海，他一直记得这里，和山峰表面上看来全然不符的的明亮花海，可是花语又意外的和谐。

但是这里曾经是他母亲最喜欢的花海。

罂粟花美丽又危险。致命又令人上瘾。

他突然感觉眼前一片空白，思维迟缓的大脑无法分辨出这到底是光亮的刺激还是身体自身的损伤。

然后他就发现并不是身体的创伤。

因为那片光是带着温度的，是炽热的，温暖的，快要灼伤人的。

恍惚中布鲁斯在光明中看见了一个人影，他看不太清，但是隐隐约约能看见祂线条硬朗的面颊，还有挺拔俊美的身姿。他看见了祂身后飘扬着的红披风。

他的脑子很混沌，他无法思考，他想不清东西，他只能顺应自己的本能朝着那边走去。

他穿行在暗红色的罂粟花间，向着前方的神明走去。

他站定在他面前。

布鲁斯模糊地听见耳边响起了一个柔和的声音，一个给他的心灵带来的慰藉的声音，带着好像能抹去他全部伤痛的轻缓：

“休息吧，暗夜的使者。休息吧，光明下的阴影。休息吧，挣扎一生的可悲之人。休息吧，我最偏爱的骑士。”

布鲁斯意识到，这就是他怨恨了一生的，高高在上的那位神祗。

他想问祂为什么。

然后他感到有什么重重侵入了他的脑子，他看见了在失去父母之后带给他温度的阿尔弗雷德，看见了将他从冰冷深渊拯救的迪克，看见了他珍视却没能抓住的孩子杰森，还有把他的破碎一点一点粘好的提姆，还有他的辜负了的达米安......

他生命中的人一个一个在他眼前回闪，他突然意识到了，命运不是没有眷顾过他，它只不过是在狠狠地开了玩笑之后，尽可能地的安抚这个受伤的心灵，尽可能地去弥补那些伤口。

他还有那么多爱着他的人，他还有那么多爱着的人。

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，感受到了一个温柔轻缓又安抚的吻落在了他的额头。

“愿你的灵魂获得平静。”

这是他听到的最后一句话。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 罂粟花的花语：黑暗 死亡 死亡之爱 希望被救赎
> 
> 我终于写完了。  
> 躺了。  
> 我是屑。


End file.
